


Home at Last

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: So much has changed for John and Sherlock, but this is home.





	Home at Last

John laughed as he leaned against the foyer wall. “You’re ridiculous,” he told Sherlock, still catching his breath.

“You’re the one that tripped over a fish,” said Sherlock, equally giddy.

“He threw it at me!” John closed his eyes, letting Sherlock’s giggles wash over him.

He heard movement and turned his head to see Sherlock, still smiling, looking at him with love and affection in his eyes. John leaned up and kissed him gently. “Mrs. Hudson has her for the night. Come on.”

Sherlock accepted his hand and let John lead him upstairs.

They paused in the doorway and John cupped Sherlock’s cheek as he pulled him down for another kiss. They were both older, more tired. Both carried their own weights, even as they now leaned on each other.

221B had changed too. The furniture still looked the same, more or less, but now there were children’s toys scattered across the floor and a sippy cup on the coffee table. 

Also this time there wasn’t a certain Inspector holding court over a drugs bust.

John shook away the memory and led Sherlock down the hall.

Sherlock leaned in to kiss John as they reached the bedroom. Their bedroom, now. Fingers reached for buttons and hems with certainty and there was no hesitation as they bared one another. John guided Sherlock into bed, hands skimming over physical scars, while Sherlock’s presence soothed John’s emotional ones.

Silently, Sherlock passed John the lube without being asked. John held it in his hand to warm it, licking his way into Sherlock’s mouth. Sherlock’s hands skidded down John’s back, pressing him close. John’s thigh slotted between Sherlock’s legs and John smirked as he felt Sherlock press against him.

“Good,” murmured John, leaning to nuzzle Sherlock’s throat, running his free hand through his hair.

“I need you,” whispered Sherlock; a confession.

“I need you too,” promised John, shifting to the side so that he could tease Sherlock and open him slowly.

Sherlock moaned, holding John close and kissing him again as John pressed in a finger. John didn’t need to assure him that he had him, the way he held him was enough. John broke the kiss to mouth a shoulder. 

Rolling onto his side to face John, Sherlock rested a leg on John’s hip so John could continue what he was doing, but also so Sherlock could take them both in hand. John reveled in this, in Sherlock’s sure grip, of pressing together so intimately. 

“Take me,” murmured Sherlock into John’s collarbone.

John rolled him onto his back, slicking his own cock as he lined up. Sherlock wrapped his long legs around John, holding onto him and watching the way he pressed into him.

They moaned together as John sank deeper into Sherlock’s willing body. John’s girth stretched him, but he knew how much Sherlock liked it. Still, John took it slow, never wanting to hurt him.

Sherlock encouraged him along. John started to thrust, filled with both lust and wonder as he moved. Sherlock made soft noises, clutching John’s shoulders.

“I have you,” murmured John, kissing his throat. “Relax, Sherlock.”

And Sherlock obeyed, letting go with a shuddering breath.

John held him close, working a hand down between them. Sherlock moaned at John’s touch, head arching back, encouraging John to nibble at that magnificent column of throat.

And John happily did so, keeping up a steady rhythm, not rushing through it, simply taking the time to enjoy what he had underneath him.

“Close,” whispered Sherlock.

Nodding, John stroked him a little faster, feeling the way Sherlock tensed a moment before he came.

John wiped his hand on the sheets and kissed Sherlock gently before he started to move faster, chasing his own orgasm. Sherlock leaned up and kissed his throat and John was undone, groaning as he came.

Panting, John pulled out and rolled to the side. Sherlock rolled to face him again and they kissed in the dim light. It had taken a long time to get here, but for once in his life, John knew his heart was safe. Perhaps it was foolish, given all that had happened, but when Sherlock looked at him like that, ran his fingers through his graying hair, pressed his warm lips to John’s throat… he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 400th fic!
> 
> Much thanks to humshappily and fangirlscout for the readover.
> 
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab


End file.
